ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UltimateWai
Welcome Chaos josh 05:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Darkdust Dragon If you're going to change the Stardust Dragon effect mechanic completely from the original, you have to change the rest of the card to reflect the changes. I only changed it back because you didn't change the rest of the card, which made it conflict with itself. If it was on YVD, it wouldn't work very well the way you had it. You had it already very balanced, so I don't see why all the changes are needed. Perhaps you'd like to discuss cards more directly over AIM or something. I'm likely not going to post any of mine here anyway because I'm already self-critical enough of my own work after 800 of them and without someone else messing with them. D'oh Gah typo raeg. Can't believe I overlooked this. >_> UltimateWai 04:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) You still didn't change anything. What you have is "When a card's effect to destroy a card(s) on the field is activated, by removing from play a DARK monster, you can negate its activation and destroy the card. If this card was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of "Darkdust Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, during your End Phase." Please think about what you put mechanically. The cost is to RFG a DARK monster, right? That means it's not going to the Graveyard. The Stardust resurrection is still there, except your new cost directly conflicts with it, because Darkdust isn't going to the Graveyard by its own effect UNLESS a SECOND Darkdust Dragon sends it there by negating the first one. Due to your new cost, when Darkdust removes itself for the negation, it WON'T be in the Graveyard and wasn't sent there either. It's not going to resurrect itself because of your cost. In other words, you have to clean up THE WHOLE EFFECT text if you're going to continue to use this new cost or else the whole card is lost due to self-confliction. I promise you, the card was fine the way it was, there's no need to nerf it so severely. Releasing itself (Tribute in TCG, I will not use "Tributed" because it's not a real word) is just how original Stardust worked. So releasing DARKs beside just itself was a fine way to make Stardust better without going overboat. The only real change made was that it's DARK and doesn't have to martyr itself for the effect. That's a very reasonable change, the rest is OVERKILL nerfing. BTW -- Stardust Dragon resurrects during the End Phase of the turn it was Released for its effect, NOT just your End Phase. It's another thing you put on your card that is unnecessary and makes it worse than the original. *headdesk* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE There's seriously really wrong with my head. That, or I was high. >_> I thought Releasing was a weeaboo way of saying remove from play. This shows I seriously got to catch up with the updates. <_< Also, monsters Released by Darkdust stay in the Graveyard longer so it can give more advantage to the Dark Counterpart series. Remember they benefit for each DARK monster in the graveyard. UltimateWai 04:01, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Release / Releasing Konami changed "Sacrifice" to "Release" and "Sacrifice Summon" to "Advance Summon" prior to 5D's start for the show and the new rules (especially for the show's new tech focused sensibility). UDE refused to change Tribute to follow, which is a shame, because UDE regularly using improper English and grammar ("Tributed" and "Tributing" are not real words). Myself along with many others embrace the change to "Release," while others follow UDE's refusal like sheep (Pojo-tards mostly). Bad English hurts my ears. Are you saying you don't want Darkdust to HELP other Dark cards? I said I thought Darkdust was fine, that RFGing stuff was overkill for a card that already has a restricted Summoning requirement. I think the card is fine as is, I've made enough to know when something is just overkill and when it's over-nerf. Research Moar The failure known as Earthbound Immortal- Darkus Dragonoid isn't my creation. I just fixed the card table. Look at its page history. --Reimu-H 12:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dane, and apparently, Marren. Alright, so I posted on the Candidates for Deletion Page. I hope this won't be a problem with you, since I had previously created Character Pages with no trouble from any of the other Moderators. Considering the amount of time and dedication that went into those two pages, it would be really nice of you to not delete them, especially when you compare the high-quality writing, cardmaking, and OCG present within those characters and their cards. Cyber Commander 18:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) So, a question. Allow me to get this straight - so, despite the fact that ChaosJosh, a moderator, accepted the creation of relevant character pages on this Wikia, which is done at the real YCM Wikia which you are emulating, you removed the pages? And according you to you, you have no real authority in this department, either. For a moment, I was concerned that as a Moderator you were disapproving, but if you're just an average member, I think I'll leave those kinds of decisions to ChaosJosh or Ultimate Dragon Knight. In the meantime, I think I'll recover the pages, if only because you guys certainly have plenty of space and they're not causing any problems. Cyber Commander 20:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Tag Please don't wipe pages blank when you're marking them for deletion. Just add the template at the top and a reason if needed. --Blue (Talk) 22:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Articles They weren't empty to begin with. I got rid of the content because it was mostly based on something else. I apologize, but I'm not sure how to plant a deletion tag. EHeroDarkNeos 03:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I shall. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. EHeroDarkNeos 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your message About your message earlier, you added a lol delete at the end. Was that a joke? And about tagging Kai Yugan for deletion, there are other character pages on the wiki, so i would appreciate it if you wouldn't delete my characters' pages. Thank you for your time and patience to read this. Divine Chaos 02:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Hi. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia (don't believe me? . ;D). And I kind of have a question I would like to ask you: In case you don't know (and you probably don't), I have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net account]. There's this one story I'm currently working on, entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover story between and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island] (a show you've either never heard of before, or have heard of before, but you're not a real big fan of it). ...Actually, it's really not much of a crossover fic; it's more like a 5D's fic to which most, if not all, of the characters are counterparts of actual TDI characters (unoriginal, I know =P). I have five chapters written already, and the sixth should be up by this Friday (if possible). But pointless advertisement is not the reason I contacted you. The reason I contacted you is that I want to ask you if I could post the fan fiction here on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia? And if that's not possible or allowed (at least that's what I'm assuming), could I at least post the characters that will make their debut throughout my story (and most character pages won't have pictures, since I'm not that good a computer artist =S)? Yes, I'm aware that if I do something like that, it'll violate site rules, and you'll most likely put a delete tag on any character pages I create. But please be thankful that I consulted with you before I committed such an act. And if you're upset about this, please go easy on me. I'm kind of a sensitive person. But trust me when I say that I am not trying to pick any fights with you. ;) Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How to make a Non-copyright infringement article? UltimateWai, How to make an article without copyright infringement? please. for example: Galaxy Angel Cards for example: Galaxy Angel Cards?